The invention concerns a method for the manufacture of a reinforcement section of a fibre composite component, which bounds a cavity, whereby a supporting core with an elastic sleeve bounding an interior space is temporarily positioned in the cavity. Furthermore the invention has as its subject a supporting core for the manufacture of a hollow reinforcement section of a fibre composite component, with an elastic sleeve that bounds an interior space on all sides. In addition the invention concerns a fibre composite component.
From the prior art a multiplicity of methods for the manufacture of fibre composite components with integrally designed stiffening profiles are of known art.
For the manufacture of, for example, a spherically curved pressure bulkhead of an aircraft fuselage cell a suitable fibre composite plastic is firstly laid down on an appropriately curved moulding tool, and is cured in an autoclave with the simultaneous application of pressure and temperature. For the purpose of forming the necessary integral stiffening ribs, supporting bodies with the desired cross sectional geometry made from foam plastic are bonded onto the prefabricated bulkhead; these supporting bodies are finally overlaid with a fibre composite plastic and cured to form a complete pressure bulkhead.
From DE 10 2008 044 069 B3 a mould for the production of fibre composite components with integral stiffening profiles is of known art. The mould of prior known art is at least partially formed with paper and/or cardboard materials, such that moulds can be provided in a large range of geometries.